The Adventures of Harry, Ronald, and Hnee
by Betsy and Claire
Summary: Ch. 3 Up! Days of a slightly more silly Mr. Potter and his friends! Chapter Three: Harry and Ronald take sleeping H'nee to see Chester McFancyPants, Ronalds old pal.
1. Harry Pott and Miss Bootaylicious

****

Disclaimer: Betsy and Claire don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
**A/N:** A note from Betsy and Claire, the authors.  
  
Betsy: Huh huh hi!  
  
Claire: Howdy friends! (peppy) We wrote this magnificent story just for you to read and enjoy while snacking on a plate of chocolate chip cookies!  
  
Betsy: What? Oh, right.  
  
Claire: So, like, read and review! Like!

* * *

**The Adventures of Harry, Ronald, and H'nee**  
  
**Chapter One: Harry Pott and Miss Bootaylicious**  
  
_By Betsy and Claire_

* * *

Harry: (prancing) La-di-dah! comes upon a bulletin board about the Prisoner of Azkaban movie Oh my diddly goshers! A 3rd movie about me?  
  
Harry on Bill Board: (comes to life) Why yes! Aren't you flattered?  
  
Harry: Yes indeedy-o!  
  
Harry on Bill Board: I'm Harry Pott! Or at least that's what they tell me on the movie tickets. But I have an owl named Pokey. But we're in a fight right now. (frown)  
  
Harry: I'm ever so sorry to hear about that. (glances down at his watch) My, my diddlykins! Look at the time! I must dash to meet my friend Ronald. Tell me when everything is okie-dokie with you and Pokey! Wow, I'm a poet! And I know it!  
  
Both: Ahahaha!  
  
Harry on Bill Board: Okay, friend! (freezes with a grin on the bill board)  
  
Harry: (dashes to Chuck E. Cheese's to meet Ronald)  
  
Ronald: Where the bloody he- er, heck, have you been?!  
  
Harry: Dreadfully sorry, I was caught up with a friend. We were having a splen-diddly chat and I lost track of time.  
  
Ronald: (hurt) Oh, so now you have a new best friend?  
  
Harry: (aghast) Why that is oh so very untrue! Ronald, I am ever so diddly certain that YOU are my best friend!  
  
Ronald: I'm very touched. (wipes away tear) BLOODY HE- um... heck!!! Is that Hermy?!  
  
Harry: I do believe it is!  
  
Hermy: (enters Chuck E. Cheese and is wearing velvet pink athletic pants and a white tank top that says "bootaylicious" on the front in sparkly pink letters, complete with bling bling)  
  
Harry and Ronald: (blink blink)  
  
Hermy: Yo yo yo wassup G! (does some violent movements with her hands and arms)  
  
Harry: Why Hermy! What happened?  
  
Hermy: It ain't "Hermy" no mo', yo! Now it's H'nee. Like the honey, yo!  
  
Ronald: What?! Why? Your name isn't H'nee.  
  
H'nee: Oh no you di'n't! (waves her index finger)  
  
Harry: (timidly) Erm, yes, he did...

* * *

**What will happen next?! Review and find out next time!**


	2. In Search of Recovery

**Disclaimer**: Betsy and Claire don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. (They don't own Chuck E. Cheeze's either!)  
  
**A/N**: A note from Betsy and Claire, the authors.  
  
Claire: Like, ohmidog, this is so cool! (flips hair)  
  
Betsy: Huhuh. Why? (staring at TV)  
  
Claire: Because, Betsy, people actually, like, like our story!  
  
Betsy: They do? Huh huh I mean of course they do.  
  
Claire: Okay, let's like respond to some of the reviews! So, **Magic Gal1**, I'm glad you think the story is scary!  
  
Betsy: **HaRrY's-HoT101**, mildly entertaining is okay with us! Thanks for reading! (big uncharacteristic wink)  
  
Claire: **Purple Potatoes**! You crack me like... up! Ned Flanders! Haha! Now that I look back I can like see the resemblance.  
  
Betsy: **Zanzibar Wowwie**, here's yer cookie! Fresh out of the um... uh... oven! Yeah, oven. (hands you the requested cookie)  
  
Claire: **Wiccan PussyKat**, we know there isn't a Chuck E. Cheeze in England, but this is our imaginations, here! Everyone else, thanks sooo much for reviewing! Keep reading!

* * *

**The Adventures of Harry, Ronald, and H'nee**  
  
**Chapter Two: In Search of Recovery  
**  
_By Betsy and Claire_

* * *

H'nee: Well if you can't be my homies no mo', than I bounce! (Does bouncy cool walk out)  
  
Harry: Oh diddly no! We have lost a... er... homie! (sobs into Ronald's shoulder)  
  
Ronald: Bloody he-....ck! She needs to sort out her priorities.  
  
Harry: But Ronald! We must get Hermy- I mean, erm... H'nee back as a homie! It will never be the same without her! (dramatic)  
  
Ronald: (Puts on a brave face) Yes. She is mental. WE SHALL FIX!  
  
Harry and Ronald: (link arms and mimic H'nee's bouncy walk out of Chuck E. Cheeze's.)  
  
Ronald: What will we do!?  
  
Harry: We can go take her to a motivational speaker!  
  
Ronald: Yeah! I know the perfect one! Chester McFancypants. He's an old friend.  
  
**LATER THAT NIGHT:**  
  
Harry and Ronald: (have camouflage clothing with dark spots across cheeks. They sneak into H'nees housing establishment and kidnap her while she is sleeping)  
  
H'nee: (in sleep) I don't wanna "yo yo" no mo'... SISTER KATHY! SISTER KATHY! HELP ME!!  
  
Ronald: Wow! I didn't know Hermy was a sleep talker!  
  
Harry: Me neither! (Ties Hermy up and duct tapes her mouth)  
  
Ronald and Harry: (take her to the motivational speaker... It was past their curfew- 7:35 PM. On weekends it was 7:36.)

* * *

**A/N**: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Review to find out! Order your cookies in your review! Available cookie flavors: White macadamia, Chocolate Chip, Mocha, Latte, Oatmeal Raisin, and Cheese (staff recommended (wink) ). 


	3. Good Nites and Rubber Sheets

**Disclaimer:** Betsy and Claire don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. (They don't own Chuck E. Cheeze's either!) For this chap- We don't own Good Nites or rubber sheets... But we need them.  
  
**A/N:** A note from Betsy and Claire, the authors.  
  
Claire: So, um, Betsy, I was thinking about getting those lace panties the other day- OH! HI!!!  
  
Betsy: Huh. Huh. What?  
  
Claire: Um, Betsy, look! (motions to readers)  
  
Betsy: Oh. Huhuh. Hi.  
  
Claire: Okay, so, like, let's respond to our reviewers. All right I'll go first yippee! Liseli. Like, those cookies look so yummilicious. Thanks for reviewin', girl!  
  
Betsy: Um. Huhuh. What? Oh. RikkuBlack- thanks for the info man, no clue 'bout the Chuck E. Cheeze thing.  
  
Claire: LIKE OH MY DOG TONY Z! Girl, you are like so cool, thanks for reviewin' sista!  
  
Betsy: Huhuh hi Tony. Anyway. HaRrY's-HoT101: Thanks for reviewin', means a lot to us.  
  
Claire: Okay, like, on with the story!

* * *

**The Adventures of Harry, Ronald, and H'nee**  
  
**Chapter Three: Good Nites and Rubber Sheets**  
  
_By Betsy and Claire__

* * *

_   
  
Ronald and Harry: (Drag H'nee to Motivational Speaker/psychologist/Chester McFancypants.)  
  
Ronald: Chester! Buddy ol' pal! Long time no see, eh?  
  
Chester: By George, is that you Ronald!? How's your (whispers) sleeping habits going? Still using those rubber sheets?  
  
Ronald: Oh, no, I actually moved on to the Good Nites. (grin)  
  
Chester: I'm so (sob) proud.  
  
Harry: (clears throat loudly)  
  
Ronald: Oh, yes. Houston, we have a problem.  
  
Everyone else: (stares)  
  
Ronald: I've always wanted to say that.  
  
Chester: What's your problem?  
  
Harry: Well, you see, you know our friend Hermy, or should I say, "H'nee"? She seems to have transformed a little bit.  
  
Ronald: A little bit?  
  
Harry: Okay, a lot.  
  
Chester: How so? (raises eyebrow)  
  
Harry: She's now erm.. as you say, "ghetto."  
  
Chester: I see. (stares at the sleeping Hermy in her "Bootaylicious" jammies.)  
  
Ronald: (breaks down) WE MISS HER! SHE-NO-FRIEND-MORE! (sob)  
  
Chester: Erm, sorry?  
  
Ronald: (sobbing still, hysterically) SHE FRIEND MORE NO!  
  
Chester: WHAT?!  
  
Ronald: FRIEND MORE SHE NO!!!  
  
Chester: Oh, okay, you shoulda said so in the first place!  
  
Harry: Um, I think he meant, "She's our friend no more."  
  
Chester: (blinks) What does THAT mean?  
  
Ronald: It MEANS "friend no she more!"  
  
Chester: Ohhh. Okay. Why didn't you say so in the first place?  
  
Harry: (stares) Um... Okay. Anyways, is there any kind of treatment for this behavior?  
  
Chester: Well... there is one thing...

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next?! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**  
  
Available cookies this week: Cheese, peanut butter, ear wax, mouse pad flavored (staff recommended), or duct tape. Yum yum! Order now in your review! 


End file.
